The Discovery of the Hyperdrive Switch
by Siathryn
Summary: How did Han and Chewbacca figure out that hitting the Millenium Falcon seems to make the Hyperdrive work? Well, here's the answer. Oneshot, complete.


The Discovery of the Hyperdrive Switch

_Note - …… denotes Chewbacca speaking because I have no idea how to properly say a growl or the other noises he make. Besides this way, you can figure out what he's saying, much more satisfying than me telling you. Besides, you own imagination is going to better than anything I could come up with. So, now sit back and enjoy the show folks…well, the story, but you get the idea._

"Lando, you scruffy son of a nerfherder!" yelled Han.

……

"I know he can't hear me, but I can still take some of my anger out on him anyways."

……

"I'm wasting precious energy when I should be working? What do you think I'm doing? Do you think I want to be caught!" Han stood up quickly and knocked his head hard against the wall. Unfortunately, because he was now unconscious, he missed Chewbacca's cries of joy when they jumped into hyperspace and escaped the Imperial Ship 'Bulldog'.

Han woke an hour later in his bunk. Chewbacca towered over him looking worried.

Han stretched luxuriously, "I didn't think the cells on an Imperial ship looked like the bunks on the Millennium Falcon."

Chewbacca explained what had happened.

"So you think whacking my head against the wall makes the hyperdrive work?" asked Han.

……

"And knocking myself unconscious is especially effective?"

……

"I think we should take turns."

……

"Oh, so you think because you look like a walking carpet it isn't as effective?"

……

"I don't care that my ancestors saw hair as unnecessary and yours choose to maintain enough to cover a floor with…I am not going to suffer permanent brain damage every time we fly!"

……

There was steam coming out of Solo's ears when he regained enough control to talk again, "Yes, I do occasionally use my brain and … and … and … let's go get another ship from Lando."

……

"Of course I'll cheat my way through another game of Sabbac. You think I can actually beat him fairly? Besides, he's lousy at spotting cheaters."

……

"You have a point. We do need to get to him and he's in Cloud City. Are we still in hyperspace?"

……

Han erupted again, "You pulled us out…you… you… walking, flea infested third-rate imitation carpet from a black market Tatooine pawn shop merchant!"

……

"I am not going to do that. I'll think of a better way to make it work. Let's go to the cabin."

Han lay on his back looking up into a mass of jury-rigged wires and coils. He poked them at random, "Not that one…Ouch…sparks. Well that can't be good."

……

"What?" Han sat up quickly and … knocked himself out again.

This time Chewbacca didn't even drag him to the bunks. Solo just lay on the ground until he woke up, staggering to the supplies to get himself a stiff drink. Chewbacca growled a warning.

"Hangover…I already have a headache."

……

"Twice…you bloody walking carpet. Did you leave us in hyper space THIS time?"

Chewbacca grunted an affirmative. Han proceeded to get very drunk and fell unconscious, once again, as they headed to Cloud City.

Chewbacca spent his time much more productively than Han. He went to the area that Han had kept hitting his head on, and started tapping the wall in inch wide intervals. It only took him half an hour to find the "spot". He then proceeded to test the hyperdrive switch and the "spot" by dropping in and out of hyperspace. In the end he decided to keep the information secret for a while. It was very amusing to see Solo try to work it out by hitting his head on the wall.

The Millennium Falcon was the realm of bachelors. As a result, meal arrangements were sparse, schedules where limited and etiquette was non-existent. When you where hungry you ate, when you where tired you slept and the profanity was explicit. Han woke up in a foul mood. He had a hangover and a headache again from the concussions, but he was determined to make the Falcon work. They were still heading for Bespin, so Han began to play with the hyperdrive. He crawled back to the wall and fiddled with the switches and wires.

……

"What?" This time Han did not sit up but stayed on his back and wiggled out.

……

"Yeah, I'll fix the navigation system."

……

"No, I do not wreck more than I fix Chewie."

……

Han played with more wires until Chewbacca told him the navigation system was working. After he confirmed that the system was working he went to take a break. Han was standing in the fresher when something odd occurred to him. They had traveled slower during the time when he slept than they should have. He didn't have time to dwell on the idea because they had arrived in Bespin's orbit.

They dropped out of hyperspace and contacted the control center. As they waited for conformation a very familiar ship swung around Bespin, the Imperial Ship 'Bulldog'. Han turned to Chewbacca, "I think revenge is a dish best served cold."

……

"I'm talking about my revenge on Lando and the Bulldogs revenge on us you furry monkey."

……

"Yeah, let's go."

……

"I'm going to have to knock myself out to get us into hyperspace aren't I?" Han pulled the Falcon out of orbit.

……

"No, I have not come to terms with the potential of having the intelligence of a Gundurk."

The Bulldog spotted them and they slipped out of orbit as well. Han swore. Chewbacca reacted instinctively to put them in hyperdrive. In other words, he hit the wall. They hadn't even reached maximum speed when Han rounded on Chewbacca, "AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN HOW TO MAKE IT WORK?"

……

"Since I was asleep! And why did you neglect to tell me this little piece of information, huh buddy?"

……

"Funny, very funny you stupid fuzzball."

……

"Yes it would have been fun to beat Lando, but what if I had lost?"

……

"You scruffy son of a threadbare…tacky neon orange…apprentice made…un-ratable…used in a low level Coruscant bar…carpet that has been used to hold a flea collection!"

……

"Oh laugh it up, I'll find a way to get you…you overgrown rug."


End file.
